Flames of our Passion
by ShadowNeko13
Summary: When Nagase Kaede came into the life of Mana Tatsumiya, it had seemed that the flame of affection lit within to melt her cold heart. 30sentence theme KaedexMana tribute. YuriShoujoai content. Read and review! Inspired by Roxius's 30sentence themed story.


_**Author's Notes:**_

Hello again! Just something that popped into my head as I lurked in the Negima fic section. The 30-sentence theme was inspired by Roxius, so many thanks! This first installment is all about KaedexMana, one of my favorite pairings from the show. Enjoy!

(Dedicated to my Nii-kun and my Nee-chan. )

**DISCLAIMER: Negima/ Negima?! Is owned by Ken Akamatsu, not moi.**

**Flames of our Passion- A 30-Sentence KaedexMana Tribute**

**#1- Ignition**

Tatsumiya Mana was a rather reserved and feared girl, but the moment that her demon-sensing eyes were laid upon the kunoichi's figure, she felt as if the embers of affection ignited in her cold soul.

**#2- Squint**

"How you can see everything with those damned eyes of yours closed is beyond me, Kaede," Mana said in a semi-frustrated tone as the said ninja had blocked every attack she threw at her, ending the training with the poor miko pinned to the ground.

**#3- Victory**

"Fine, Mana, you win this time, de-gozaru," Kaede said in semi-pain as she rubbed at a bruise caused by one of Mana's rubber bullets striking her leg, right after the academy bell rang.

**#4- Virtues, Part 1**

"No wonder you can stay so calm in battle…" Mana commented amusingly as Kaede's roommates, the energetic Narutaki Twins, attempted to wrestle the tall ninja to the ground.

**#5- Virtues, part 2**

Kaede felt a bead of sweat form at the back of her head as Mana finished tying up the squirming twins in a bundle of ropes, saying in her defense that they wouldn't let her hear the TV.

**#6- Nature**

The usually calm chuunin was on the floor in a frenzy of laughter as Mana cursed at the top of her lungs, letting out a magazine of bullets from her Desert Eagle in order to kill a pesky fly at 7 in the morning.

**#7- Resort, part 1**

"No wonder you come up here every weekend…" Mana said in semi-awe as she saw Kaede's campground, "You have a private resort to yourself!"

**#8- Resort, part 2**

Even Mana, a girl who could mask her emotion, couldn't help but let a tinge of pink rise to her face as Kaede said that it wasn't just a resort for herself anymore.

**#9- Uses**

"See, Sessha's clones have their uses, de-gozaru…" Kaede said with a smile, watching as her pack of 16 shadow clones bounded about, scavenging for food while entertaining their guest.

**#10- For You**

The startle received by Mana after one of the said clones touched her shoulder soon turned to embarrassment as the clone put a flower in Mana's hair, but the minute she noticed that the original Kaede was no longer by her side, the gunslinger began to reassess the situation.

**#11- Genuine**

Only when Kaede peeked over at Mana's naked body as they bathed in the river did she notice that Mana's tanned skin was indeed genuine.

**#12- Eyes**

"You know Kaede, you should open your eyes more often..." Mana said with a sly smirk as the ninja's half-open green eyes locked with the miko's own.

**#13- Tent**

A sudden heated passion between the two lovers had raged on within the confines of the ninja's tent, but before they began, the rule of "what happens in the tent, stays in the tent" had been secretly established.

**#14- Guilty**

In all truth, Kaede found it difficult to sleep that night, not because she wasn't tired, but because she couldn't stop listening to the miko snoring cutely in her arms.

**#15- Fear**

This time, it was Mana's turn to double over in laughter at seeing how her ninja screamed and recoiled at the sight of a frog in the morning.

**#16- Laughter**

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mana asked as she looked at Kaede's goofy smile, in which she responded, "Sessha loves the way that her miko laughs, de-gozaru; it almost makes getting scared worth it."

**#17- Stupid**

"I no that stupid," Ku Fei said with a pout, looking on at the two that were holding hands behind their backs, "But I happy for you two, aruyo," she smiled, supporting her two friends with a thumbs up.

**#18- Advice**

"Yeah, Sessha made reservations for dinner tonight, de-gozaru," Kaede said, a nervous smile on her face- she just hoped Konoka's advice would work.

**#19- Stunning**

Kaede had worn her festival bartender's outfit that suited her for the night; it was when the door to Mana's dorm opened, revealing the tanned beauty in a stunning red dress that for the first time, Nagase Kaede was lost for words.

**#20- Nervous**

All through their romantic dinner, Kaede couldn't stop fidgeting- it was not because she was nervous of what was in front of her, but it was what they would do _after_ that had the poor girl worked up.

**#21- Moves**

"Come on, Kaede," Mana said with a sly smile as she walked with her date; "You can do better than just holding hands-" before she could finish, Kaede had lifted her tanned beauty into her arms in a bridal-style and carried her down the sidewalk.

**#22- Secrets**

"Sessha never knew Mana could dance like that, de-gozaru…" Kaede said in a flustered voice as they exited the club, in which Mana merely smirked at the comment and told her that there are many things that the ninja doesn't know.

**#23- Battle**

During class, it's an intense staring battle between the couple; Mana tries to gaze upon Kaede's figure to take in every detail from behind, but when the ninja notices and looks back at her lover, she notices how the light reflects upon the beauty of her hair, face, and her dark skin- there is never a loss.

**#24- Trip**

Kaede and Mana have gotten into a sort of ritual in any event of a loss of balance- When Mana trips, Kaede is always there to catch her with a lover's strong arm; when Kaede trips, she lands on the ground, but Mana offers a smile and a kiss to wherever it hurts.

**#25- Loyalty**

If one ever asks Mana how many times she has been hired to kill her significant other, she's never ashamed to say the number; she merely empties her gun of ammo and claims that even someone like her, one who would do anything if the price is right, has her loyalties.

**#26- Protective**

Every time Kaede becomes protective over Mana and goes after someone, the miko sighs and smiles, knowing pretty damn well that if someone made eyes at _her_ ninja, they would be shot down, literally.

**#27- Memory**

"Sessha remembered Mana saying she liked puppies…" Kaede said with a chuckle, watching as the small German shepherd puppy she had gotten for Mana leaped into the girl's arms and began to cover her tanned face in puppy kisses.

**#28- Solemnity**

"I still don't get why you don't talk about your village," Mana asked Kaede one day as they sat in the park, in which the ninja solemnly responded, "Sessha has learned not to dwell in the past anymore, but instead to look towards her future with the person she loves."

**#29- Professional**

Ever since Kaede proposed to Mana, she has been forced to conceal her ring; her professional job as a hired hit-woman just wouldn't risk her lover's life.

**#30- Melted**

As Mana lay in bed, her spouse wrapped around her figure snugly, she sighed lovingly, knowing that her cold, withdrawn heart had been melted and rested on the ever-growing flames of her infatuation with Nagase Kaede.

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well then, I certainly had fun with this one. XD This was a sort of a spur-of-the-moment fic, but I enjoyed it, so I may do more pairings in the future. So, how was it? Liked it? Hated it? I wanna hear from you! Clickie the Review button please!

Jaa!

-Shadow Neko


End file.
